The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cimicifuga plant, botanically known as Cimicifuga simplex×Cimicifuga racemosa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Queen of Sheba’.
The new Cimicifuga plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hummelo, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Cimicifuga plants with darker-colored leaves and more pendulous racemes.
The new Cimicifuga plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2007 in Hummelo, The Netherlands, of the Cimicifuga simplex ‘James Compton’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Cimicifuga racemosa ‘Changchang’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Cimicifuga plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands in the summer of 2008
Asexual reproduction of the new Cimicifuga plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands since 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Cimicifuga plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.